SESION DE PREGUNTAS
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: En medio del papeleo Roy comienza a molestar a su Teniente con preguntas tan absurdas como Cuando Black Hayate muera,ira al cielo.” esa y otras igual de ilogicas, entre la que destaca... a lo que Riza solo dira Si. o tal vez no son tan tontas ¿? oneshot


__

_**SESIÓN DE PREGUNTAS.**_

**__**

Existen momentos en la vida de todos los hombres, en los cuales se deja a un lado, los formalismos, seriedad y madures; para dar paso a un rato de completa inocencia y/o estupidez. Desde luego Roy Mustang no estaba exento a esta regla.

Y es que al menos una vez al mes, el alquimista parecía olvidarse de todas sus ambiciones, de su edad, de su madures y demás rasgos que lo hacían ver por lo general ser un hombre centrado y racional. En ese día salía a beber a algún bar con sus amigos, a cazar mujeres, como si se tratase de un quinceañero o en el peor de los casos; para la Primer Teniente Hawkeye, permanecía sentado detrás de su escritorio, formulándole todo tipo de preguntas, por demás ilógicas y sin sentidos.

Preguntas tales como:

-"teniente, existe el ratón de los dientes, o el conejo de pascua, y que hay con papa Noel."

-"teniente, porque nosotros no podemos volar y si lo hiciéramos como serian nuestras alas."

-"cree usted que un día el sol se va apagar, y nosotros moriremos de frío."

-" y por cierto, porque hay un conejo en la luna y no otro animal."

Cada que escuchaba, como el Coronel comenzaba con su ronda de preguntas; se cuestionaba que hacia ese hombre ahí, si algún día llegase a pensar en retirarse de la milicia; podría considerar dar clases de filosofía y ahogarse con sus mil preguntas, todas estas sin respuestas.

En la mayoría de las veces, Riza no compartía el mismo entusiasmo e inocencia que empleaba Roy; cada que formulaba una nueva cuestión; pero debía de aceptar muy a su pesar, que esa etapa en la vida del alquimista de la llama, le gustaba. Aun así solo se limitaba a contestarle con simples monosílabos; _si y no_, o en el mejor de los casos con un _"a lo mejor", "porque no", "no lo se"._

Esa mañana Roy Mustang, saludo de una manera efusiva a su Teniente; recibió de manos de ella unos papeles y regreso a su escritorio, donde permaneció gran parte del día trabajando en ellos. Pareciera que el día pasaría sin mayores complicaciones. Durante el almuerzo se reunieron los 5 hombres acompañados de la única mujer en su escuadra, y no paso mas haya de conversaciones acerca de alguna chica, un descubrimiento o temas monótonos.

Regresaron ambos militares a sus deberes, pero antes de caer el atardecer; Roy inicio su rutina de preguntas; extraídas exclusivamente desde la tercera dimensión.

-"Teniente"

-"Hmm."- se limito a responder Riza.

-" si yo le regalara una mini falda, se la pondría solo para complacerme."

-"NO"

-"Cuando Black Hayate muera, usted cree que ira al cielo."- pegunto mientras observaba al perro de la teniente; el cual descansaba en los pies de ama.

-"SI"

-"pues yo no estoy tan seguro, es bueno con usted, pero yo parezco no agradarle. Cree que exista el cielo de los perros, y el infierno si fueron muy malos."

-"No lo se".

-"Usted sabe, porque al mayor Armstrong lo acompañan siempre esas estrellas rosadas. Tendrá acaso que ver con su linaje, o es una técnica heredada de generación en generación"

-"Hablando de generaciones. Me pregunto porque fullmetal será tan chiquito."- decía mientras con su pulgar e índice calculaba, a escala muy reducida, el tamaño de Ed.

Desde que empezara con sus preguntas, había elevado su rostro y miraba fijamente a Riza; ella por el contrario seguía con la cara metida en un libro, y solo se escuchaban sus respuestas.

-"y usted, Teniente no quiere saber algo; ande pregunte vera que es divertido."-decía divertido Roy.

-"Si le pregunto algo, dejara de torturarme con sus cosas sin sentido."

-"Posiblemente".

-"entonces; no se cansa de decir tanta sandez"

-"No, en realidad, no. Yo le tengo una pregunta aún mejor".- pudo notar, como la joven elevaba una ceja, en señal de fastidio.

-"Teniente, tiene pensado casarse, algún día."

-"Eso no es de su incumbencia, Coronel."

-"Es la primera respuesta larga que me da, pero no es lo que pensaba escuchar. Le preguntare de nuevo, tiene pensado casarse, algún día"

-"Para hacerlo, primero tengo que tener una relación."

-"Y no la tiene".- esa respuesta le había agradado por algún motivo. Así que antes de que ella hablara le formulo otra.-"y alguna vez se ha enamorado."

Riza sabía de antemano, que el hombre era curioso en cuestiones de relaciones sentimentales; y que por nada iba a dejar esa conversación incompleta. Así que aprovecho la ocasión para torturarlo, y responderle con evasivas.

Después de otras tres preguntas mas, por parte de Roy y al no obtener respuesta alguna. Estaba por hacer uso de su rango, de esa manera, a Riza no le quedaría otra que acatar sus ordenes y responderle. Pero ahora fue ella quien se le adelanto.

-"Y que hay de usted Coronel. Ya pensó con quien quiere despertar todos los días de su vida y compartirla."

Al contrario de lo que hubiera imaginado Riza, Roy hablo con suma seguridad.-"Absolutamente"

-"Era de suponerse con tantas mujeres, rendidas a sus pies.". esto lo digo mas inconscientemente que consiente.

Al escuchar su voz, Roy abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había oído bien, o acaso sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada; y solo se trato de un producto de su imaginación. Riza Hawkeye, se sentía celosa, su voz la había delatado, y ahora también su rostro. Por escasos minutos sus ojos se cruzaron, aunque ella bajo rápidamente al ver la forma en que él la miraba; supo que había hablado de mas, y Roy supo que no había oído mal.

-"Si ya lo creo."- hablo solo para acrecentar su ego. Ella por su parte no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácil, así que formulo una pregunta mas.

-"Y si esta ya tan seguro, porque no se lo ha dicho."- su voz era fría y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, esa platica había resultado una perdida de tiempo.

-"Lo acabo de hacer."

Por primera vez Riza, se alegro que se encontrara trabajando y con la cara cubierta por un gran tomo de_."Técnicas Periciales mas comunes"._ Ella sabía que detestaba cuando Roy se ponía así, a hablar tonterías y ahora a causa de haberle seguido el juego, ella se volvió el blanco de sus bromas .

-"Riza le comió la lengua los ratones."

-"Coronel, podría ya dejar de hacer tantas tonterías y ponerse serio de una buena vez.". lo miraba de una manera fulmínate; mientras que en su mano derecha mecía una pluma, para apaciguar su coraje.

-"No, no puedo. Hasta que me responda. Riza quieres casarte conmigo."

La pluma que antes fuera su terapia, se había vuelto en su contra y cayo, al no poder permanecer por mas tiempo en su mano, que había empezado a temblar. Roy se puso de pie y recogió la pluma que había quedado en medio de los escritorios; se acerco a Riza. Mientras que el temblor de su mano corría ahora por todo su cuerpo.

-"Para casarme con usted, tendría que amarlo primero."- fue todo lo que atino decir.

-"Y no me amas."-pregunto mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

Solo obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza, de arriba hacia abajo, signo de aceptar. Feliz de haber obtenido, lo que deseaba escuchar; termino por cerrar la distancia que los separaba y la beso, al tiempo que ella correspondía a sus labios.

-"Entonces, si aceptas casarte conmigo."-dijo cuando se separaron.

-"No, yo no dije eso."-declaro feliz.

-"Pero si me amas, cierto."

-"SI"

-"Y pronto serás mi esposa. Ah! Ya se iré a darme una vuelta por los pasillos y cuando regrese me respondes. ok"

_-"No lo tengo que pensar, nada me haría mas feliz."_. pronuncio, pero él ya había salido de la oficina.

-"Hayate, crees que Roy esta loco."-

-"Guau"- al tiempo que movía la cola

-"Si, yo también lo creo, aún así lo amo."-le hablo a su perro, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Definitivamente esa sesión de preguntas no había resultado ser tan aburrida, ni una perdida de tiempo. Como lo había pensado Riza Hawkeye.

_**---FIN----**_

**_TAO JUN SHINOMORI_**


End file.
